U.S. Pat. No. 2,603,319 discloses a method of introducing a ground anchor into the ground, comprising the step of screwing an elongated anchor body into the ground by rotating an extension tube that is connected with its distal end to the proximal end of the anchor body.
In a frequently and successfully applied embodiment of the well-known method, an anchor body having a hollow core and screw blades is used to secure a structure, such as an aggregate of building materials, e.g., sheet-piles. After this anchor body has been screwed into the ground, a setable mortar is introduced. The mortar is forced through the extension tube and the hollow space of the anchor body into the ground. i.e., the earth, between the screw blade windings to form, together with said earth, a solid mass. Thus, the anchor body becomes fixedly anchored.
The extension tubes form a permanent part of the anchor and are attached to the sheet-pile wall, with the proximal end of the uppermost extension tube extending through a hole in the sheet-pile wall and through a corresponding hole in an anchoring support member that is provided on the outer side of the sheet-pile wall.
In general, the insertion of the ground anchors into the ground is started only after the sheet-pile wall is completed because the introduction of the individual sheet-piles involves powerful vibrations, which are transmitted through the earth. If one were to start the introduction of the ground anchors, while continuously driving additional sheet-piles into the ground, these vibrations would prevent an effective setting process of the setable mortar, so that the required pull out load resistance would not be obtained.